At Last
by Queen C 86
Summary: A look into the relationship of Logan and Rogue, from friends to maybe more.
1. I Wanna Be With You

**Rating**: PG

**Disclaimer**: The people and the songs in the story are not mine.

I was looking through some songs I had and I started thinking how a few I heard reminded me of Logan and Marie, so I thought 'hey lets write and see where it gets me' hope you all like. This song belongs to Mandy Moore

As someone reminded me that you not allowed to have songs on anymore, ive removed the lyrics, HOWEVER if you do wish to read the story with the song lyrics you can find them in two places. 1) wolverineandrogue (dot) com 2) loganandmarie (dot) come under JOURNALS

* * *

**Roge P.O.V**

God he has the most gorgeous ass I've ever seen, the guy really knows how to wear a pair of jeans that's for sure.

"Rogue?"

"Here," I cry out taking my eyes of Logan working in the garden.

"Rogue we have already taken role call, can you please tell me the answer?" Mr Summers asked me.

"The answer? You want the answer to the question, well the answer is, ummmmm London?"

"So you're saying that The Great Wall is in London? Rouge I want to see you after class," Mr Summers said.

"Yes Sir," I answered back, turning my eyes back out to the garden watching Logan.

"Hey kid what you up to?" Logan says to me as he walks into the kitchen and takes the sandwich I just made.

"Hey that's mind get your own," I state trying to get it back from him.

"Come on darlin I'm hungry, please?" If I hadn't seen it, I wouldn't have believed it. Logan mister tough guy was giving me puppy dog eyes. It's quit cute really.

"Fine take it but next time get your own," I say turning round to make another one.

"Thanks kid you're the best," and he kisses me, on the check. Although I've got control over my powers, I've only had it for about week so this is a big shock for me, and god it felt nice to be touched again. But Logan doesn't even notice the way it makes me feels and just walks out of the kitchen with the other half of the sandwich.

I can hear him again he's having another of his nightmares. After coming back from _Alkali_ Lake, Logan made sure he could keep and extra eye on me and demanded that my room be next to his.

I hate lying here listening to him while he scrams into the night I have to do something.

As I lay here I think back to the first time I went into Logan's room when he was having a nightmare. I leant the hard way not to get to close but I can't help it, I have to go see him.

So I get my butt out of bed and down the hall to the next room.

"Logan?" I knock on the door hoping it might wake him.

"Logan, its Rogue let me in?" I knock louder. Knowing that this isn't going to work, I just open the door and walk right in.

He's lying there covered in sweat and his bed sheets all tangled in his legs. What should I go over and try waking him up, maybe I should call him first.

"Logan? Wake up Logan," still nothing, I walk into the bathroom which is attached to the bedrooms and fill a glass up with water. Waking back into the room I make sure that I'm at a distance so that if Logan releases his claws they wont harm me, but still close to the bed.

As I stand there looking at him, I wonder if this is a good idea, not giving myself enough time to re-think this, I throw the water over Logan, which wakes him up. I'm glad I did stand here, because just as he shoots up in bed the claws pop out.

"Marie? What you doing in here kid I could have hurt you," Logan says angrily pulling the claws back in.

"You were having a nightmare and I thought you might want a drink when you wake up," I say giving him my most angelic face.

"But throwing it on me was a bit much," Logan says as he gets out of bed and heads into the bathroom to get a towel to dry of.

"You think? It was the only thing I could think of that would wake you up without hurting either of use," I walk over to the now damp bed and pull the sheets off and placing them with fresh ones that Logan keeps in the room.

"You don't have to do that," Logan says walking out of the bathroom.

"Yeah I do, I'm the one that made it wet, beside its always nice to have fresh sheets,"

I say finishing off putting the covers on.

"There you go, now get in," doing as I say Logan climbs back into bed, I climb in on the other side.

"Marie I don't think-"

"Oh hush up, it's just for one night, and you did say you slept better with someone else in bed with you. So let me do this, think of it as a pay back for wetting your sheets. Deal?" I say lying on the bed looking at him.

"Deal." Logan says grabbing hold of me, and placing me on his chest. I could get really use to this.

I wake up early the next morning. Logan sleeps with the curtains and windows open even in winter, don't know why, I really should ask him.

I'm still lying on his chest with his arms wrapped around my lower body. He looks like a God even when he sleeps, I would give anything to wake up in his arms ever day. But he thinks I'm just a kid, a little sister really, and maybe it's for the best that he thinks of me like that. Because if we did ever have a relationship and it went wrong, I don't think I could cope.

I can't live with out Logan in my life. So I guess I should start looking around, maybe dating. Remy keeps asking me out maybe it's about time I say yes to him. But for tonight and this morning, I can pretend. Pretend that I'm his girl and no one else's. Just for this moment I'm his.

As I raise my self onto one elbow I look down on him, and the urge to cry comes over me, because this is as close as I can get to him. Taking full advanced of this I lean down and kiss him very lightly on the lips, praying that he doesn't wake up. And thank god he didn't.

Placing my head back on his chest, I just want to have a little more time with him. I just want to hold onto my dream a little bit longer.


	2. Invisible

**Rating**: PG – 13 for language

**FIC 2/3**

**Disclaimer**: The people and the songs in the story are not mine.

This song is by D-Side, just in case you don't know the song.

As someone reminded me that you not allowed to have songs on anymore, ive removed the lyrics, HOWEVER if you do wish to read the story with the song lyrics you can find them in two places. 1) wolverineandrogue (dot) com in the new archive under QueenC86 2) loganandmarie (dot) come under JOURNALS

**Logan P.O.V.**

What is she playing at, one minute she's all over me like she wants to jump me, the next she's all over that Gumbo. And what was with that kiss the other day in my bed.

Okay I know she thought I was sleeping, I was awake before she was, like the whole night awake. I couldn't sleep with Marie in my bed, too much temptation knowing she was right here next to me.

Ever since that night Marie's been keeping her distance from me, she doesn't even say 'Hi' to me any more just walks right by me like I was invisible or something.

Tonight I'm lying in bed as normal preparing myself for sleep and the plague of nightmares to begin, but they never came, nor did sleep tonight, well not for me anyway. I could hear through the wall between us that Marie was having a dream, not sure if it was a nightmare thought, but whatever it was it was powerful enough to make here scream.

Fearing the worse I get out of bed and rush to her room, opening her door I find her in a deep sleep, don't think I could even wake her if I tried. But I have to help some way anyway I can, I climb on her bed stroking the hair of her face. I have to make her know that I'm here, that's she's not alone.

"Marie? I know you can hear me darlin. Keep fighting Marie you're a strong person you can fight this," I keep saying this to her, and eventually she starts to calm down going back into a normal sleep. But I can't leave her; my body wouldn't allow it.

I sometimes wish that I had her power so that I could found out what she thinks about, or what she dreams. Instead I have to guess, and to tell the truth I'm getting sick of her messing me around and not talking to me.

Tomorrow I'm sorting this out, whatever it is between us has to stop if not then, well I'll just have to wait and see. So I finally get my body to move from her bed and into my own, but still I can't sleep.

What if she doesn't want me here anymore, what will I do? This is the longest I've stayed in one place, could I just get up and go again?

It's been 3 weeks since I went into Marie's room and I've still not talked to her, I just can't seem to get a minute with her. I try to talk to at lunch, but she's with all her friends, I try talking to her in the evening she's with Remy. It's like she's making sure she's busy so that she doesn't have to see me.

But no matter how busy Marie seems to be I always spend time with her, she just doesn't know it. Ever since that night I keep sinking into her room when she falls asleep and wake up before she does.

I think that her sub-connation knows I'm there next to her, 'cause a few times Marie has rolled over onto me and said my name. Is this what our friendship has come to, me sinking into her room at night just so that I can spend time with her?

Today is her Graduation; today is the day I leave. She's better of without me now. I stand at the doorway of the mansion watching all the students walk up and get their diplomas. Marie's up next although she's in the same cap and gown as everyone else she just stands out from the rest, she's so beautiful no matter what she wears.

I think this is the hardest thing I've ever done in my life, leaving someone you love. I know that Marie wouldn't want to talk to me, so I wrote it all down how I feel about her and shit like that. I'm telling you this fucker took me 3 hours to write, hardest thing I've ever wrote and I don't plan on doing it again.

So as the last of the student's walks up, the others throw all the caps in the air, this was my queue to move. I can see Marie now she talking with her friends.

"Rogue can I talk to you for a moment?" I ask from behide her, I hate calling her Rogue but she doesn't want the others to know her really name.

"Logan can't it wait I'm kind of busy at the min, I'll talk to later 'kay?" She asks turning her back to me.

"Listen kid, here take this. Read later, bye." And that's it, she now has the letter its up to her but I'm not going to stay and listen to how she doesn't love me so I'm gone.

I spoke to Charlie's told him that I'm not coming home this time, but I would keep an eye for any other mutinies I see or if I see any of the Brotherhood I'd keep him posted.

So here I am on the roads heading North, I got a cabin very well hidden so I should not get to much trouble. No one even saw me leave, just got in my truck and left.

So here I am again, starting all over with a new life but it will never but the same as the one I just left.

I'm going back to fighting, its not that I need the cash, I just like beating the shit out of people then becoming nothing to them, she like to Marie.

It's best to stay invisible to people when you first meet them, they don't want to know, and if they don't know you they cant hurt you.


	3. I turn to you

**Title**: At last (I Turn To You)

**Rating**: PG-13

**Category**: After X2, Songfic

**FIC**: 3/3

**Disclaimer**: The people and the songs in the story are not mine.

**A/N**: I was looking through some songs I had and I started thinking how a few I heard reminded me of Logan and Marie, so I thought 'hey lets write and see where it gets me' hope you all like. This song is by Christina Aguilera. If you want to read this stoy with the song lyrics go to

www (dot) wolverinandrogue (dot) com (forward slash) wrfa (forward slash) index (dot) php and look under my author name QueenC86

Okay I'm major debating whether or not to add another chapter to this story or not, let me know what you think.

Happy reading :D

Marie's P.O.V.

I can't believe, he just up and left me, just put the letter in my hand and walked off. Didn't really think about it at first, I just thought he was going into town. That was until I read what was in the letter, that's if you can really call it a letter, more like a note.

'I can't sit back anymore and watch you with another man.

I'm sorry.'

That's all it said, but with only these words I knew what he meant. It meant that he loved me, but didn't want to cause me and himself heartache so he did what he thought was best and left. That's why I'm on my way to Laughlin City, don't ask me why I'm heading there, it's just this feeling I've got. I know Logan there's I just hope I can find my there, but with this rain coming down it makes it really hard to see the road.

God this is crazy, I've got no clue where I am, my car broke down about 8 miles back, the next town is 20 miles away, and it's raining harder than before. And to add the cherry on top of the cake, the only car I've seen for the last 3 miles kept on driving and splashed me when it drove through a puddle, which I just so happen to be standing next to at the time. I swear could this day get any worse.

I swear if I don't find somewhere to shelter for the night I'm gonna die of pneumonia, or worse get frost bite and lose all my toes. God just for once will you be on my side and just send one car to give me a list just one.

"Thank you God," I saying looking up to the open heavens. A truck has just driven past me and stopped at the side of the road, talk about pray being the answer. I run up to the passenger side of the truck, open the door and jump in.

"Thanks for the lift, I thought for a moment that I was gonna have to- LOGAN!" holy shit I can't believe this, out of the only two vehicles to pass me since I started walking, the one that stops to give me a list just happen to be Logan. God must really like me today if he's allowed this.

"Marie, what the hell are you doing all the way out here. Anything could of happen to you, what if I hadn't seen you, what if some sick twist pervert picked you what would you have done then huh?" typical Logan always finding an excuse to start a fight with anyone, even me.

"Well I'm happy to see you too sugah, how have things been going for you? Cause right now I'm freezing my little toes off and if I don't get some hot in me soon I'm gonna pass out," I hope that wasn't to blunt for him, but I think he understood what I said 'cause he's just noticed that I'm drench through and shaking like a leaf.

Seeing that I'm shaking Logan reaches behide him and pulls out his duffel bag and throws it onto my lap. "Go get changed then will talk," well at least I know that we are going to talk but for now I really need to get out of these clothes.

Well this is turning out to be an uneventful evening, after I got changed into his 6 sizes to big clothes all he did was drive. That's it, no talking, no eye contact, not even a growl, and believe me I tired almost anything to get one of those out of him, even talked about Remy and still nothing. In the end I just gave up and sat in silent's until we reach some run down town in the middle of nowhere, that thankfully had what I guess you call a motel.

It smelt more like a public toilet, but hey a room a room right? "Looks cosy," I say as we enter the room still no reaction. "Are you going to talk to me yet?" I've had enough of the silent treatment.

"Go get showered, I'm gonna try and find us something to eat," I look at him, but he's still not looking at me. "Logan, I-"

"Just go get showered Marie," finally some eye contact, and from what I saw in those hazel eyes I really should listen to him.

So I heard for the bathroom, not exactly clean but at least there's clean towels and hot water, which I have to admit felt heavenly after being in the cold for so long. Once I'm out with a towel wrap round me I relies that I didn't bring any clean clothes into the bathroom with me. Opening the door I find the room empty so I run over to my bag, which is on the floor by the bed only to find that all my clothes are soaked.

"Damn it, now what?" looking around I see Logan's bag on the floor, I rush over and pull out one of his shirts and a pair of boxers hidden right at the bottom. I drop the towel on the bed and put the shirt on and start to do the buttons up.

"Looks good on you darlin, but you could of asked me first,"

"Shit, Logan you scared me half to death," I quickly turn my back to and finishing doing the buttons up. "How much did you see anyway?" I inquire 'cause if he got a good look, I want one as well.

"Only enough to know that you've had your appendix out," shit I think I'm turning redder then a tomato. "So what food did you get?" let's change the subject here and fast.

"The best that Donner's Dinner had to offer, which wasn't a lot but hey its food right?" he hands me one of the brown bags in his hand, and sits on one side of the bed. I move to the other side giving him plenty of space.

We sat eating in more silents; I swear even the dead make more noise than Logan does. "So, you gonna tell me why I found you beside the road in the middle of nowhere?" FINALLY, well he goes nothing.

"Would you believe I was looking for you?" and there's that eyebrow I love so much.

"Weird place to be looking for me, I don't tend to walk along the roads, well not unless I'm planning of jumping in front of a lorry," wise cracking son of a bitch, he's making fun of me.

"For your information I did have a car but it broke down. And if you wanna know where I was heading I was on my way to Laughlin City."

"Laughlin City? Why there, nothing but a few empty buildings and a bar," please don't tell me his that thick.

"I was going because I was hoping you would head back there and I would bump into you,"

"And why would you wanna bump into me darlin, though you'd be at the mansion living a happy life with all your friends and boyfriend," what?? He thinks I want all that, well I'll show him.

"The reason why I wanted to bump into you was so that I could do this," I reach and grab the back of his head and plant my lips right on top of his. It was a bit awaking at first, that could be because I was more shocked then Logan that I was kissing him, but it didn't take Logan long to get a grip on things. By grip I mean him griping the back of my head to deepen the kiss, and what a kiss. I know people say they see stars if it's a good kiss, well let me tell you I was seeing the universe with this kiss.

He started to pull away, which I guess is a good thing as I was losing oxygen pretty quick there. "So is that the only reason you came after me darlin?"

He's stroking my cheek and lips; I like that, like that a lot actually. "Well it was just one of the reason why I came looking for you. The other one was I wanted to know why, why did you just take off and not wait for me to read your note first?" oh he's gotta up from the bed and now pacing around the room. He paces for a good 5 minutes before he finally stopped in front of me.

"I left because you seemed to be so happy with the Gumbo and I was getting confused on what you felt for me, for him, and I was getting angry at the fact that I couldn't even tell you that I love you to your face," whoa did he just say what I think he just said. Yep he did, cause that look of dread on his face just shows that he didn't mean for me to hear that yet.

"You love me? Then why didn't you tell me sooner?" I'm standing in front of him now, my neck was killing me from looking up at him.

"You where with Gumbo, I though you where happy with him, he's somewhat normal after all, and stable enough for you to be in a relationship with. Even though I did want to rip his balls out throw his ears," typical Logan just assume and not ask straight out what was going on.

"Logan, Remy and I were never a couple. We got on so well cause he knows what it's like growing up in the south. Also we both have the same taste in men so that was just an added bonus," I think the penny just dropped, about time to.

"Wait, you saying that Gumbo, likes men?" the look on his face is priceless right now, and I'm finding it really hard not to laugh at him.

"Yes you num-nut Remy is gay, and out to everyone how did you not know this? But it doesn't matter now because I'm here with you in your arms and that's where I wanna stay."

"Yeah? Well I kind of like the feeling of you in my arms, and in my life, and in my heart," isn't this guy the biggest woes you know? But it doesn't matter 'cause I know Logan and I know that him admitting his feelings to me is a big step in trust for him, and I'm happy that it's me he's willing to open up to.

"You do huh, well I've got to admit I like it here too. Oh and one more thing just encase you didn't know, I love you too," I lean up to kiss him again.

Man this guy knows how to kiss, and you know what he's all mine and I couldn't be happier.


End file.
